1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mine roof props and, more particularly, to a yieldable mine roof prop having two telescoping conduits and a clamp assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A mine roof support system having two yielding props connected to one another by a support cross member is known. The yieldable props in the known mine roof support system each include a clamp assembly which includes a clamp having a first split conduit, a second split conduit, at least one U-shaped bolt, an arch-shaped brace, and internally threaded nuts.